Matthew Moore
|resides = Los Angeles, California |trained by = California Pro Wrestling (CPW) |debut = Q4 of 2006 |current_efeds = Elite Wrestling Academy (EWA) |previous_efeds = Volatile Wrestling Alliance (VWA) |website = The HighLite | }} Matthew Moore (born July 4, 1981 in Trenton, New Jersey), is a professional wrestler, currently signed to Elite Wrestling Academy. Along beside him in EWA is his longtime friend, once girlfriend, Anya Starkova. Early life Born and raised in the big city of Trenton, New Jersey, Matthew Moore had went through a few trials and tribulations throughout his life. Growing up, seeing mostly everything that has happened throughout that time, Sometimes happily and some were tradgedies. With both his mother and father being killed by a reckless drunk driver as Moore was at 16, he was left with no one to look over him. He knew one way or the other he had to become a leader quickly. Defending for himself and being on his own. His "bright" attitude had changed drastically to the point where he didn't give a shit about anything or anyone. Growing up, Matthew was always a fan of wrestling, thanks majorly to a friend that was already in an indy circuit, training up skills to try and make it somewhere in the business. Pushing Matthew with all kinds of pressure to try it, he did just that. Going to a small indy circuit in Trenton, he trained up a bit before he was given some papers in which it stated for him to relocate to Los Angeles, California. A much better and proficient wrestling circuit. Matthew didn't think twice as he traveled home quickly to pack up and head out. His once filled apartment was vacant. Arriving to a "new" life in California, away from all the troublesome pain he experienced in New Jersey, it was time to start fresh. Enter a new phase and make the best of it. So being sent to this huge indy circuit called "California Pro Wrestling" or (CPW) he was somewhat the smallest of the bunch there. As weeks surely zoomed by quickly, Matthew had run into what could only be described as a "gem". A true wake-up call for him, Anya Starkova. As she was a newcomer as well, wanting to get into the studying of wrestling and training. As the two had grown a very good bond as friends as later it turned into a loving relationship. They were attached like super glue. That was until one morning, Matthew had turned a corner, leaving a note on the bed of Anya's stating his departure away from her as he wished her the best in life of what would come. Matthew disappeared and reappeared back in Trenton. No one knew what had went wrong or what caused his leave of absence. He was a rising star amongst the indy roster, and all of a sudden a quiet departure. Back home, in Trenton, the same place where he once lived as it had still remained vacant, Being unheard from for four years, close to five ... He thought hard as the picture of Anya kept reappearing in a blinking formation in his head, sending him a certain type of message. Matthew quickly made his bags back up as he packed yet again, heading for Los Angeles, California. Coming back to LA, he went back to the place he suddenly departed from, California Pro Wrestling as in a huge surprise ... his former girlfriend, Anya Starkova was their. Both Anya and Matthew are on a "friends" term of base as they have made their way to Elite Wrestling Academy. Wrestling career Elite Wrestling Academy As of the 21st of October, Matthew Moore had become the latest product of Elite Wrestling Academy, with his long-time friend, Anya Starkova, as both have aligned with Caleb Houston. They are scheduled to be on October 30 Edition EWA's Shockwave television program, facing off against Ryan and Josh Blake. Feuds Currently Matthew Moore has no feuds going on in Elite Wrestling Academy at the moment. Wrestling Moves *'Used Moves' ** "Cracked Up" Cut-throat swinging neckbreaker ** Standing Shooting Star Press **'"Twilight Zone"' Somersault Corkscrew Dropkick **'"Botox Remix"' Hangman's Facebreaker **'"Dead Sight"' Corkscrew Suicide dive **'"Neva' Seen It Comin'"' Running 360º spinning heel kick **'"Head Sprung"' Back to belly piledriver **'"Ouch!"' Swinging side slam backbreaker **'"Taste Rubber"' Superkick **Leg trap sunset flip powerbomb * Signature Moves ** "Tough Shit" Release belly to back suplex into bulldog **'"A Mouthful"' Sitout jawbreaker followed by a running spinning wheel kick **'"Headache For Days"' Legsweep DDT - Matthew applies a front facelock and then performs a type of legsweep to essentially take out the legs from under the opponent before falling backwards to drive the opponent face first down to the mat. *'Finisher Moves' ** "The HighLite" (Top Rope Osaka Street Cutter) With his opponent on the caught on the top turnbuckle, Moore from on the outside of the apron, springboards himself high enough up in the air, to latch onto his opponent's neck, before quickly giving them a "Stone Cold" like Stunner but a bit more fancied up. To that effect, Moore calls it "The HighLite". It's lightning quick in real-time. Title History *N/A Miscellaneous Managed: *Anya Starkova *Caleb Houston Theme Music *'You Can't Hide' by Jim Johnston (EWA) *''Swagger Like Us by T.I ft. Kanye West/Jay Z'' (VWA) Match History